The Time Machine
by Duo's AngelRose
Summary: Yeah! Our 2nd fic is up and on the run! What happens when the G Wing boys (And Relena) end up in the world of Digimon & Pokémon, what caos will be created and how will it end?


The Time Machine  
  
  
  
  
  
*____* = Emphasizing a word ECT  
  
~____~ = Tone of voice (rarely shown in the whole thing ^^' )  
  
"____" = Thought  
  
( _____ ) = Action in between speech/ talk  
  
  
  
Duo: I'm so bored guys, what shall we do?  
  
Quatre: Duo, you're *always* bored, so what's the point in complaining to us now?  
  
The American baka heavily sighed and stood up from his comfortable position on one of Quatre's many leather sofas. His long, brown braid swung to one side as he flicked his head several times, trying to catch the attention of his fellow Gundam Pilots. Of course he was sure of this to work as they had hated it when he did so.  
  
Wufei: What do you want Duo?  
  
Duo turned to face his Asian friend Wufei Chang, or Chang Wufei depending on which way you would like to put it.  
  
Duo: I'm bored Wu-man! Come on; let's have a wrestling match!  
  
Heero: Stop being so pestilent Duo  
  
As usual it would be Heero Yuy scolding his best friend for being so insolent. You know Heero, the one also known as the 'perfect soldier.' The one with the brown tousled hair and Persian blue eyes, yeah that one.  
  
Quatre: I got an idea! Let's watch TV!  
  
Duo: Oo, so interesting! ~Note the sarcasm in Duo's voice~  
  
Quatre: Fine then genius, why don't you suggest what to do  
  
Duo sat back down and stared straight into Trowa's eyes, he found it easier to concentrate, as Trowa's eyes seemed relaxing and calm.  
  
Duo: Now if I told you my idea, you *all* have to do it, and trust me, this will be the best idea I've ever come up with  
  
Everyone began to contemplate wither they should have agreed to Duo's deal or not. It was not long till one of them spoke up.  
  
Wufei: Ok, I agree with you Duo  
  
All: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Wufei: I said I agree with Duo on whatever plan he has  
  
Now this was a shock upon many others due to the fact that Wufei and Duo never agreed on anything, and here stood Wufei *wanting* to go along with any shenanigan that Duo had stored up his sleeve.  
  
Quatre: Are you feeling ok Wufei?  
  
Wufei: Week onna... Hurry up before I change my fricking mind!  
  
Quatre: Ok, ok, ok! I agree too  
  
Duo: Heero?  
  
Heero: Hn  
  
Quatre: Do you agree Heero?  
  
Heero: Hn  
  
Duo: Cool!  
  
Heero: How do you know if that was an agreement?  
  
Duo: I dun' care, I'll *make* it an agreement  
  
After everyone else was settled in their own seat, they all patiently waited for Duo to share his plan with them.  
  
Trowa: "Do they think that I can't use my mind? I *can* speak you know, could have at least asked me! Oh well... It's not as if my voice would have been heard anyways."  
  
Duo: (Stands up) I got it!  
  
Quatre: Pray tell Duo  
  
Duo: (Evil grin) Let's go in to the Digimon *and* Pokémon world! Let's go in and kill them all!  
  
The whole group just stared at their silly friend and burst out laughing, even Heero, *YES* Heero, snickered along side with Trowa.  
  
Quatre: That is the silliest thing I've ever heard! (Still laughing)  
  
Wufei: (Holding on to his side) Eve... Even a weak onna... Can come up with something better!  
  
Duo just stood there staring at his fellow comrade laugh at him with total amusement. He was becoming quite irritated as they did not even hear the whole of his idea, and that how they were to get there.  
  
Duo: Oh come on guys! This will be so cool!  
  
Everyone shut up for a split second but once again burst into tear of amusement.  
  
Quatre: And Duo! How the hell... Do you plan... To get there?!  
  
Wufei: No, no, no, he'll ask Peter Pan!  
  
Everyone stops laughing and stare at Wufei.  
  
Duo: Dude, you just went and spoilt the whole joke!  
  
Wufei: (blushes) Ok, gomen Nasai  
  
Duo: This is my plan, there are these two people who own this garage called AngelRose, and apparently they can build time machines.  
  
Heero: That is the impossible and silly. Duo, you're talking shit as usual  
  
Duo: *You're* only jealous cause you couldn't think of it first (sticks out tongue)  
  
Trowa: I believe you Duo  
  
Duo: Finally, he speaks! Thank you Trowa!  
  
Trowa: For what, speaking?  
  
Duo: For agreeing with me Jackass!  
  
Quatre: Fine then Duo, let's go and check out this garage of yours. We could at least go along with your silly game.  
  
Duo: (Jumps up and runs to the front door) Come on then guys! I'll show you the way!  
  
  
  
The other four gradually get up from their seats and walk up to Duo, who is jumping up and down with excitement. They all leave the door, thinking that they know what is in store for them, but oh no. They know nothing... Nothing I say! Muwhahahahahaha!  
  
  
  
____________________________________ * * * _____________________________  
  
  
  
After an intense thirty-minute journey in the BMW, the five boys finally arrived at their destination. It was quite a messy neighbourhood, there was graffiti wherever you were to go and litter was no stranger to *these* streets. But the thing that stood out the most was in fact the garage that Duo was talking about. It was more-or-less big as Quatre's mansion and was painted a bright Orange colour; no wonder it stood out from the darker things in the area. On the top was a board reading "AngelRose," just as he had told everyone.  
  
Quatre: Well... This is... Ahem, intriguing.  
  
Wufei: What the hell is this place? I thought you said you were taking us to a garage, not a bloody onna's beauty saloon! Look how bright it is!  
  
Heero: You better not be pulling our leg Duo otherwise you'll repent Maxwell  
  
Duo: Come on guys! (Pulling Trowa's and Wufei's arms since they were the closest to him)  
  
The five walked into the garage, which they could tell from the outside due to the appearance. But from the inside it was a whole new concept. It did not look at all like a garage, but instead it looked like a laboratory.  
  
Quatre: I thought you said that this was a garage  
  
Duo: It is, a garage for time machines that is!  
  
Everyone became a bit frustrated with Duo's jokes and were about to leave until they heard Duo talking to someone.  
  
Duo: Err, he... He... He...  
  
To see whom he was stuttering in front they saw two young and attractive girls standing in front of their eyes. Well one looked as pretty to be an angel and the other looked as lambent to be a rose.  
  
Angel: Err... Hi? Welcome to AngelRose, I'm Angel and that's Rose. How may we help you?  
  
Angel was indeed pretty, after all she did look like one. She had blonde hair that went just past her shoulders and was premed. She had blue eyes and quite a nice posture. Rose on the other hand had black hair, which bounced on her slender shoulders, and had hazel eyes, which did not at all clash with her appearance. She seemed around the height of five foot six where angel was a bit shorter than she was.  
  
Rose: Err... Is your friend ok?  
  
Rose pointed at the drooling boy that was standing in front of their desk. Quatre was indeed impressed, as was Wufei. Heero and Trowa just stood there staring at the two girls.  
  
Quatre: Er... He's a bit sick at the moment, he's not supposed to be here with us  
  
Angel: Oh, so how can we help you?  
  
Duo: (Finally snaps back to reality) Err... Yeah! We need one of your time machines to borrow.  
  
Rose took out a book and began to flip through pages.  
  
Rose: Err... What's the purpose of using the machine?  
  
Duo: We wanna go to the Digimon and Pokémon world to kill them all!  
  
Rose: Ah yes, we can fit you in but you're gonna have to wait along time.  
  
Duo: Why?  
  
Angel: (Leans in) Do you know how many people *actually* wanna do that? They book in advance. The thing is that they go in but they *never* come out.  
  
Heero: Oh give me a break! Don't tell me that you *actually* can go to the Digimon *and* Pokémon world  
  
Angel and Rose looked up at Heero and clenched their fists.  
  
Angel: Are you trying to call us liars?  
  
Rose: Cause if you do, we aren't going to take it. We take *no* shit from no one. Get it?  
  
Duo stands in between the dispute that was happening and began to flail his arms around.  
  
Duo: Guys, guys, guys! Can we just go along with it? (Turns to face Angel & Rose) Please can you try to fit us in for today? Please?! We cam here with hopes.  
  
The two girls stared at each other with hesitation and nodded.  
  
Angel: You can come tomorrow then, today is a definite no, no.  
  
Duo: Please today? We'll help you tidy the place up! Please! I beg you!  
  
All of Gundam Pilots: DUO!  
  
Angel and Rose looked at each other and grinned.  
  
Rose: Sure, if you can help us tidy up then of course we can fit you in *somewhere.*  
  
Duo offered both of his hands to the two girls who accepted gracefully.  
  
Duo: Then it's a deal. We'll help you tidy the place and you'll fit us in for free today.  
  
Rose: Yep!  
  
Wufei: DUO! YOU WEAK ONNA! I'M NOT GOING TO CLEAN ANYTHING!  
  
Angle: Oh yes you are. We've made a deal now  
  
Wufei: OH NO I'M NOT! I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANY CLEANING! ONLY WOMEN DO THAT!  
  
Angel & Rose: YOU'RE GONNA DO IT!  
  
Wufei: OH NO I'M NOT!  
  
Angel & Rose: OH YES YOU ARE!  
  
Wufei: MAKE ME!  
  
------------------ Half an hour later --------------------  
  
Wufei: How in the world did I end up doing this with you guys?  
  
Quatre: Duo and his big mouth  
  
The five were set to clean the whole of the basement, which was a right state. They had done most of it, though there were still some tough stains to be done. Now you may ask how in the world were fives *boys* forced to do all of that by two girls? (A/N: I'm not being sexist! Power to the girls!) To tell the truth, most of the only did it to catch the attention of Angel and Rose. If the others didn't know better then they actually had a crush on the two.  
  
Heero: Hn. Next time we go out with Duo, tell me so that I can go to the next colony  
  
Rose: Ok guys! That's it for now!  
  
The five boys turned to face Rose who strolled into the room alone.  
  
Duo: Is that it?  
  
Rose: Unless you want to do more...  
  
All: NO!!!!!  
  
Rose: (^_^) Ok then, just follow me and I'll take you to the time machine  
  
Trowa: Hold on, if we're going to another dimension then why do we need a *time* machine?  
  
Duo: Didn't you know Trowa? Time machines and those other machines that you're talking about are practically the same thing!  
  
The six teenagers walked up the stairs only to see that Angel was in an argument with another girl. As the walked closer they ere to see that the girl had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was the same as the rest of them (A/N: They're all 16- Me no having time to explain all of this!)  
  
Angel: YOU LOOSER! WE DON'T KNOW WHO THIS HEERO IS! AND I DON'T CARE WHOM THE HELL YOU ARE, YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!  
  
Relena: I'M RELENA PEACECRAFT! I'M A PRINCESS NOW YOU *HAVE* TO LISTEN TO ME! WHERE IS HEERO?!  
  
Angel: That's it (Grabs Relena by the neck-She's strong, neh? And is about to throw her out)  
  
Duo: Relena! Hey Angel, we know her and that's Heero (Points at the on and only!)  
  
Relena: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (You know, the thing that she does to piss us Relena haters off... 0.0)  
  
The blonde psycho runs up to her crush and flails her arms around his neck.  
  
Heero: *Grits teeth* You're. Dead. Maxwell.  
  
Duo: ( ^_^' ) sorry buddy, just thought that you wanted to meet your girlfriend.  
  
Rose: Don't you guys wanna do it then?  
  
The five boys began to shake their heads as if they were warning the two not to mention anything.  
  
Relena: Do what? (Let's go of Heero but is still holding on to his arm)  
  
Rose: The time machine, they wanna go to the Digimon and Pokémon world so they came to us  
  
Relena: Why was not I informed of this?  
  
Angel: Maybe cause they don't want a bitch to come along ~mutters it~  
  
Relena: (Looks at Angel sharply) I'm coming along as well!  
  
Rose: Fine by us, do you guys want to do it or not?  
  
Quatre: Yes we do! Can we *please* go now?!  
  
The... How many are there now... Err... Ah yes, the *eight* teenagers walk into a room which held many machines. They looked as if they were those booths in which you can take pictures from, you know what I'm talking about? Anyways, they all crowded around one, which looked fancy and posh. It was decorated with different shades of purple and blue. Exquisite ropes blocked it.  
  
Wufei: Why all of the fancy stuff?  
  
Angel: How many times do we have to say that a load, and I mean A LOAD of people wanna get rid of the people in the two worlds. It's our most popular choice.  
  
Rose: But we must warn you, if you enter you may *never* return.  
  
Duo: Yeah, yeah, yeah, save us the details love. What do we do?  
  
Angel: Choose which world to go to first and all you have to do is stand at least in three feet of distance from the machine.  
  
Heero, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Quatre and unfortunately Relena all stood right next to the machine while Rose and Angel began to fiddle around with the buttons.  
  
Rose: Now, Angel and me are going to go 'cause we don't want to be transported with you two. When we are out of your way press the green button, and avoid the red. I repeat, DON'T PRESS THE RED BUTTON!  
  
Angel: Once you have finished one task you will immediately be transported to the other world. So when you've completed both tasks you will be sent here to us. Good luck, you'll need it.  
  
Relena: You think you know EVERYTHING! But you know nothing!  
  
Heero: Relena, calm down.  
  
Relena: No Hee-Chan! They think they know so much!  
  
Rose: We know much more than you do darling  
  
Relena: How dare you!  
  
Angel: You're Relena Peacecraft and you know NOTHING  
  
Relena: I'm Relena Peacecraft and I know EVERYTHING!  
  
With those words the annoying, spoilt brat pressed the red button, yes the RED button, transmitting the whole group, including Rose and Angel, to different pasts of the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THAT WAS SOOOOOO LAME!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA! As you can see that was defiantly *not* to my best -_-' It was so lame, I *tried* to be funny... Oh woes me! Woes me I say! I'll hopefully make it a bit better near the end... Gomen about the Relena Bashing... She is just soo... Grr, frustrating! Oh... I got email saying that I didn't leave my email for them to review my work... Chowwy! I'll leave it now ^_^ My work isn't at my best since I just whopped it up and no spell check, but since when do I ever do that? Oh, I better give my email address before I get more complaints -_-'  
  
shinigamis_rose@hotmail.com ---- Yeah, I got like two other accounts... Scarred Sins and Shinigami's Anu... I'm a Duo fan and I better go now! Ahee hee hee!  
  
  
  
This is Rose... Over and out! ^_^  
  
P.S. Angel's next and she's good.... So complement HER work... ^_^  
  
JA NE!  
  
P.P.S. I do this A LOT, neh? Just wanna say we got more coming up so don't worry ^_^  
  
~Adios Amigos~ 


End file.
